One・Two・Three / The Matenrou Show
|-| Others= |type = Single |album = ⑬ Colorful Character |artist = Morning Musume |released = July 4, 2012 July 25, 2012 (Single V) July 28, 2012 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |length = 19:30 (regular edition) |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Ren'ai Hunter 49th single (2012) |Next = Wakuteka Take a chance 51st single (2012) }} One・Two・Three / The Matenrou Show (One・Two・Three/The 摩天楼ショー; One・Two・Three / The Skyscraper Show) is Morning Musume's 50th single. It was released on July 4, 2012 in 7 editions: 1 regular and 6 limited. Limited Editions A and B includes the duet song by the 6th generation, Limited Editions C and D features the group song by the 9th generation, and Limited Editions E and F features the group song by the 10th generation. A special box set including all editions of the single and a ticket to a group picture event was also released. Tracklist CD Regular Edition #One・Two・Three #The Matenrou Show #One・Two・Three (Instrumental) #The Matenrou Show (Instrumental) Limited Edition A-B #One・Two・Three #The Matenrou Show #Watashi no Jidai! (私の時代!; My Era!) - 6th Generation: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina #One・Two・Three (Instrumental) #The Matenrou Show (Instrumental) Limited Edition C-D #One・Two・Three #The Matenrou Show #Aisaretai no ni... (アイサレタイノニ・・・; I Want To Be Loved, but...) - 9th Generation: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon #One・Two・Three (Instrumental) #The Matenrou Show (Instrumental) Limited Edition E-F #One・Two・Three #The Matenrou Show #Seishun Domannaka (青春ど真ん中; Right in the Middle of Our Youth) - 10th Generation: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #One・Two・Three (Instrumental) #The Matenrou Show (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #One・Two・Three (Another Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition C DVD #The Matenrou Show (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition E DVD #One・Two・Three (Close-Up Ver.) Single V "One•Two•Three" #One・Two・Three (MV) #One・Two・Three (Dance Shot Ver.) #Making Eizou (メキング映像; Making Footage) Event V "One・Two・Three" #One・Two・Three (Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.) #One・Two・Three (Tanaka Reina Solo Ver.) #One・Two・Three (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) #One・Two・Three (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) #One・Two・Three (Sayashi Riho Solo Ver.) #One・Two・Three (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) #One・Two・Three (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) #One・Two・Three (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) #One・Two・Three (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) #One・Two・Three (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) Event V "Profile Movie Kanzenban" #Video Profile (Michishige Sayumi) #Video Profile (Tanaka Reina) #Video Profile (Fukumura Mizuki) #Video Profile (Ikuta Erina) #Video Profile (Sayashi Riho) #Video Profile (Suzuki Kanon) #Video Profile (Iikubo Haruna) #Video Profile (Ishida Ayumi) #Video Profile (Sato Masaki) #Video Profile (Kudo Haruka) #Video Profile (For the Fans) Featured Members *6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka Single Information ;One・Two・Three *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Keyboard: Okubo Kaoru *Chorus: CHINO, Tsunku *Music Video: Mashima Hiroshi ;The Matenrou Show *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke *Chorus: CHINO, Takeuchi Hiroaki, Tsunku *Music Video: Mashima Hiroshi ;Watashi no Jidai! *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro *Chorus: CHINO, Tsunku *Guitar: Kamada Kouji ;Aisaretai no ni... *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro *Chorus: CHINO, Sayashi Riho *Guitar: Kamada Kouji ;Seishun Domannaka *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Keyboard: Okubo Kaoru *Chorus: CHINO TV Performances *2012.07.01 Music Japan *2012.07.06 Happy Music *2012.08.02 Mezamashi Live 2012 *2013.09.10 Odaiba Gasshuukoku Mezamashi Live 2013 *2013.11.03 J-MELO *2014.05.29 The Girls Live Concert Performances ;One・Two・Three :See also: The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~ for "One・Two・Three (Updated)" performances. *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu *Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 *Hello! Project Yaon Premium LIVE ~Soto Fes~ supported by Hellosmile *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Sato Hikari *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER - Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina with Morning Musume '19 *[Project 2020 Winter|Hello! Project 2020 Winter HELLO! PROJECT IS [　　　　　 ~side A~]] - Hello! Project ;The Matenrou Show *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ - ℃-ute *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Kugatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Kaneko Rie, Takagi Sayuki, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Kosuga Fuyuka, Uemura Akari, Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Tanaka Karen, Fujii Rio *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2014 ~Full Course~ *Naruchika Morning Musume'14 *Morning Musume '14 Live Concert in New York *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Haru ~GRADATION~ *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ *Morning Musume '16 Live Concert in Houston *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ *Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Kaleidoscope~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura, Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Kaga Kaede *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 ;Watashi no Jidai! *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ *SAYUMINGLANDOLL ~BIRTHDAY LIVE 2019~ - Michishige Sayumi *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Aki ~KOKORO&KARADA~ - Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane ;Aisareitai no ni... *Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ (part of a medley) *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Saito Madoka ;Seishun Domannaka *Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Kanazawa Tomoko Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Ranking ;Yearly Ranking Total reported sales: 110,475 Trivia *This is the first single in over ten years to not feature a 5th generation member since "The☆Peace!," and the first single in over five years to not feature an 8th generation member since "Aruiteru." *This is the first single in the history of Morning Musume with a generation gap of two in a row (7th and 8th generations). *This is Michishige Sayumi's first single as leader of Morning Musume. *This is Morning Musume's first official double A-side single. *This is their first single to feature three songs performed by a different generation. *Tanaka Reina and Sayashi Riho are the only members to receive solo lines in "The Matenrou Show." *This is the first single to sell more than 50,000 copies on its first day and Morning Musume's best first week sales since "Koko ni Iruzee!" in 2002, and the first single to sell more than a total of 100,000 copies since "Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT." *The single received gold certification from the RIAJ on September 10, 2012, making it the first Morning Musume single to receive any certification since "Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari" in 2004. *This was the highest selling Hello! Project single in 2012. *This is currently the last Morning Musume single to have a Single V. *This was the first Morning Musume single to get a special release site."モーニング娘。リリース特設サイト|50thシングル One two three/The 摩天楼ショー" (in Japanese). UP-FRONT WORKS. (Archived) *6th generation member Michishige Sayumi commented on the single for a series on Morning Musume's past 50 singles uploaded onto their official YouTube channel."『One・Two・Three』解説！（道重さゆみ）" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Official YouTube Channel. 2012-07-30. *The Single V was released on July 25, 2012, and the two Event Vs were released on July 28, 2012. *The single ranked #70 on the Oricon yearly chart for 2012. *"The Matenrou Show" was initially in recording in March 2011, but was dropped following the Tohoku Earthquake of 2011.https://ameblo.jp/yoshiko-445-yoshiko/entry-12138063142.html *"The Matenrou Show" was used in a Panchiko machine using a version called "The Matenrou Show (Type 0)" that featured Niigaki Risa and Mitsui Aika, who had just graduated, alongside current members Tanaka Reina and Michishige Sayumi. This version was also released in Petit Best 13. *An updated version of "One・Two・Three" was released in the 2013 album The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~. *As of February 2016, the official music video for "One・Two・Three" has over 4,000,000 views. *The song received a lot of attention due to many dance covers and MMD (Miku Miku Dance) videos. *"One・Two・Three (Dance Shot Ver.)" is Morning Musume's most viewed YouTube video, hitting 10,000,000 views on March 9, 2017.https://twitter.com/takahashiai/status/839526612102086656 *"Watashi no Jidai!" was performed by Michishige Sayumi in her SAYUMINGLANDOLL ~Shukumei~ performance and a solo cover version was released in the original soundtrack. Additional Videos モーニング娘。 「One・Two・Three」 (Dance Shot Ver.)|One・Two・Three (Dance Shot Ver.) References External Links *Official Website (archived) *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: One・Two・Three, The Matenrou Show, Watashi no Jidai!, Aisaretai no ni..., Seishun Domannaka es:One•Two•Three / The Matenrou Show it:One•Two•Three / The Matenrou Show Category:2012 Singles Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:Double A-Side Single Category:English Name Single Category:10 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2012 DVDs Category:2012 Single Vs Category:2012 Event Vs Category:Gold Certification